


Revenge Isn't Swift, It's Calculated

by MageWriter



Series: Something Just Like This [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, a little bit of revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: Mon-El is stupid.He really should have listened to Kara when she told him to leave her alone. Just because she would do nothing to him, didn't mean the others wouldn't.





	Revenge Isn't Swift, It's Calculated

Something Just Like This

Fic 8

Giddy On Up by Laura Bell Bundy

Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

Goodbye Earl by The Dixie Chicks

Still own nothing. The first part of this began as an alternate version to the middle/end of **Victory**, but I decided it would make a better story on its own.

* * *

Kara had just entered the Al’s Dive Bar, grin spread wide on her face as her eyes found her friends and sister in the crowd.

“Little Danvers! Over here!” Maggie called out, waving Kara over to them once she spotted the taller woman.

Kara, more gracefully than she would have in a room full of humans, slipped thru the crowded bar towards the grouping of pool tables. She came up beside Lena and hugged her first. She had missed her friend and crush while she had been off-Earth.

“I missed you!” She let her go. “Next time you need to come with me.”

“I’d like that,” Lena smiled, “and I missed you too Kara. Maybe now you can call off the guard dogs?” If she were going to be dogged at every turn whenever Kara left for more than a day, then she would much rather it be as part of the support team. It would be an added plus to be able to visit another earth.

Kara looked adorably confused. “Guard dogs?” Since when did Lena have guard dogs?

Vasquez and Lucy snickered, drawing attention to them. Lucy found herself snatched up into a tight hug, Vasquez a bright grin. Vasquez explained what Lena had meant.

“Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer have been _dogging_ her steps since you left to help The Flash on his earth,” they explained.

Kara blushed. “Oh Rao…Lena, I’m sorry. I swear, I just asked Alex to make sure nothing happened. I did _not_ mean for them to…to…”

“Smother her with sisterly affection?” Vasquez suggested with a straight face.

“Is that what we were doing?” Alex had come up behind them to hug her sister. “Hey Kar, no strays this time?”

“No, I think you terrified my friends enough for the moment.” Kara replied. Her smile got brighter. “Oh! We’re invited to Barry and Iris’s wedding once they get everything worked out. Cisco said he’d send the invite.”

“So we will all get to meet these friends of yours?” Lucy asked. She and Vasquez knew Barry, but the others were nothing more than names at the moment.

“Yep!” Kara would have said more, but it was at that point that Mon-el realized she had arrived. Focused as she had been on greeting her friends, she had not noticed his presence.

“Kara! You’re back!” He invaded Kara’s space, pressing Alex and Lena aside as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kara stiffened, her smile losing its shine. “Hi Mon-el.” She patted his back lightly, wondering at the greeting. She escaped his grasp as quickly as she could manage, moving so that she was between him and Lena.

“Now that you’re back, we can go out.” He was grinning at her.

“No.” Kara said firmly. She had spoken to Sara (who was very much like Alex in her response), Iris, Caitlin, and Felicity on how to deal with him. Being firm and consistent in her response, despite what others might think, was advice they all agreed on. Thea had suggested simply telling Alex and letting her take care of it, but Kara didn’t want him vanished of the face of the planet.

“Well, not now.” He shrugged. “We can go tomorrow.”

“My answer is still no,” Kara repeated herself. “We are no longer a couple. I told you that before I left.”

“So we don’t have to pretend to like him anymore?” Maggie muttered to Alex. She was tempted to let her girlfriend loose. Alex looked moments away from stepping in.

“We were just on a break. You don’t really-”

“No!” Kara said, pushing him out of her space. “We are not ‘on a break’, we’re over!”

“Don’t be so rigid Kara!” Mon-el shot back. “Just because-”

“We are _not_ discussing that in public!” She interrupted him. She wanted to handle this on her own. If Alex found out what he did, she would do something drastic. “Leave me alone Mon-el.” It was the one thing she had asked of him weeks ago when she had ended (or tried to end) things. So far, he had failed to listen.

“Maybe we should!” He shot back. “Since it’s the only time you’ll even see me.”

“I’m not doing this.” Kara replied, just managing to keep her tone even. “Not when I just got back and not when it’s the first time I’ve seen some of my friends in months.”

“You heard her,” Alex stepped closer to her sister. “Leave, now.” Alex had a feeling she needed to apologize for ever encouraging Kara to give the boy a chance.

“Fine!” Mon-el didn’t want to fight Alex. Even without any of the human’s gadgets to put her on even ground he had no doubt that she could make him eat dirt. “It’s not like _I’ll_ be alone tonight.”

“Oh he didn’t…” Alex moved to go after him at the red shame spreading across her sister’s face. Lucy, Vasquez, and Maggie held her back. She shared a glance with her fellow DEO Director. Oh, revenge would be had.

“Kara?” Lena asked gently, twining her arm carefully with Kara’s so she could lace their hands together. Alex wasn’t going to get to have all of the fun if the man-child had hurt her best friend.

“I don’t want to talk about it here.” Kara told them. She glanced over at the boys and J’onn. Several of the other patrons were also trying to listen in, curious to learn what had caused the argument.

“Well then, walk me home?” Lena requested. She was certain the others would fill her in on any plans pertaining to the brat. If he had hurt Kara…well, she _was_ a Luthor. Plus, if they were no longer dating that meant she now had a chance of gaining Kara’s affections as more than a friend. If the other woman would ever realize that Lena was actively (not playfully) flirting with her.

“I don’t want to pull you away. You looked like you were all about to start a game,” Kara looked pointedly at the cue sticks being held by most of the group.

“Better idea,” Alex mirrored Lena’s pose, “we move this to Luthor’s fancy apartment and her pool table.”

“Oh Alex, you didn’t!” Kara pouted at her sister even as the pair began maneuvering her towards the door.

“They’ve been giving my security a grand run-around,” Lena confirmed. “I’m almost tempted to hire them.” She pointedly ignored J’onn’s glare at the comment.

Lucy chuckled, turning to her partner. “Vas?”

They shrugged. “It is getting late, and Ms. Luthor’s is closer to work.”

“That’s decided then,” Maggie followed after her girlfriend. “Hey Alex, think we can stop for food on the way?”

* * *

Kara had them in stiches as she told them about one of the Legends’ adventures. Lena was leaning against her to keep herself upright. Kara had one arm wrapped around her to help steady her.

“Wait!” Alex fought to catch her breath. “I’m calling bullshit! No _way_ did they actually do that. It sounds more like this Sara was trying to flirt with you.”

“Sara wasn’t _flirting_ with me!” Kara denied. “And Amaya, Jax, and Dr. Stein all confirmed the story! Mick even made the comment that ‘torching the a-hole’ would have been the simpler solution! I mean, I think that might just be his answer to a lot of things, but still! And Ray kept going off on tangents about being a literal flying monkey.”

“Okay Little Danvers,” Maggie pushed her girlfriend upright, “we believe you about your friends who _travel through time_.”

“They do! The _Waverider_ is really cool! Sara offered to let me tag along some time.” Kara wiggled in excitement. It would be just like an episode of _Doctor Who_! “She even said I could bring a friend!” Kara smiled widely at Lena. As if she would do something as awesome as time travel without one of her favorite humans.

Lucy snickered, sharing a look with Vasquez. It certainly did sound as if this Sara Lance had been flirting with Kara, but as per usual Kara was oblivious to it. That, or so enamored with the woman beside her she could see nothing and no one else.

It could go either way with her.

“So what did you stop the space-frat boy from saying?” Lucy brought up the subject most of them had been avoiding since leaving the bar.

Kara reddened. Alex lost her playful look and went full Agent Big Sister mode. Everyone’s attention was focused on them.

“What did he do Kara?” Alex had her suspicion based on his last comment, but wanted Kara to confirm it.

Kara fidgeted. She _really_ didn’t want to talk about it because she knew how overprotective Alex could be. She was angry and hurt by what Mon-El had done, but she didn’t want him _dead_ or even badly injured. Maybe mildly inconvenienced, but that was as far as she was willing to go. Besides, if she really wanted him to hurt she was capable of doing it herself.

“I swear I won’t let her go overboard,” Maggie spoke up, smirk playing on the edges of her mouth. She had a feeling she knew what Kara was going to say and why she didn’t want to tell her sister. Alex and Lena had a similar tendency to be a little extra, especially when it came to Kara.

Vasquez nodded. “I’ll help.” They did not clarify who they meant.

“Okay,” Kara refused to look at them. “He…I caught him…” she wondered why this was so difficult. Lena took her hand and squeezed it. Kara relaxed into the hold. “I caught him with a couple of people about a month ago. We had a fight about what being monogamous meant and I told him we were over. I wanted to do it before that since it felt like all we ever did was fight. Since then, he’s been acting as if everything I said was just me being angry and ‘uptight’. He keeps pressing for another chance, and I don’t want to give him another one.”

“…he cheated on you.” Alex said flatly.

“Yes,” Kara whispered, although she didn’t know why she felt ashamed of his actions. Perhaps because he did not? “Alex, you can’t kill him.”

“Oh, I’m not going to kill him.” Alex told her. Oh no, what she had in mind would be so much worse than death…

* * *

Mon-El knew the moment he arrived at the DEO for training the he was in trouble for more than being late. None of the other agents would look at him, not even Winn. Vasquez did briefly, but only long enough to inform Alex and J’onn of his arrival.

He had to wonder at the atmosphere surrounding his arrival. Showing up late was not a new thing, although he was trying to be better at it once he had begun to understand the differences of how time was measured on Earth. Sometimes there were just better things to do than being on time for training. It wasn’t as if he was going to actually go out and help if he didn’t have to.

Being a hero for the humans was Kara’s thing. Maybe he should stop brothering all together; he had only agreed because he thought it would impress the woman. Why Kara had to be so…so…_Kryptonian_ about things he did not understand. If she would just relax and learn to enjoy all the pleasure that this wonderful little mud ball had to offer instead of stressing out over being a _hero_ and pretending to be _human_, then she would see that he was the best she was going to find here.

Even knowing more of his people had survived and were in the universe, he had stayed on Earth for Kara and the pleasures he had found here. His only responsibilities were to himself, not to a people who had been living on without him for some time now. It wasn’t as if his mother was going to come to _Earth_ of all places.

He was just beginning to approach Winn to see if his friend could tell him what was going on Alex arrived for him.

“Mon-El!” Alex shouted, gaining his attention. “Training Room Six, now!” She turned and headed down the corridor.

Mon-El would have sworn he had seen Winn mouthing ‘It was nice knowing you’ at him as he moved to follow the terse agent. Alex was almost always angry. Mon-El didn’t understand why that would worry Winn any.

Training Room Six was a place Mon-El had never been before. Similar to the Kryptonite Room, it had panels along the walls that were clearly meant to do something when turned on. He doubted it had anything to do with lead, since that would harm any humans who might need to use the room at other times.

Once he was inside, the door shut behind him with a hiss. He heard it lock with a soft _snick_. This was not odd in the least. It was DEO policy when using one of the specialty training rooms. He was excited to see what this room could do.

“Put the padding on,” Alex ordered him. She was slipping on a pair of fingerless leather gloves having already slipped off her shoes to reveal the leather ankle bracers she was wearing. She had already tossed off her regular work clothes for the tight tank-top and gi-pants she wore to train in.

“I don’t think I need it,” he said, taking off his own shoes and socks so he could walk on the mat. “It’s not like you can actually hurt me.”

Alex looked him, clearly unamused. “Suite yourself,” she touched one of the panels on the wall. “We’re ready, turn on the lamps.”

Mon-El expected something like Kryptonite. While it wouldn’t hurt him like it did Kara, it would still weaken him enough to put him to mostly human strength levels.

Red light flooded the space. He felt himself grow heavier as Earth’s gravity began to pull on him in a way he had grown unfamiliar with. His senses dulled.

Maybe he should have put on the padding…

Alex hit him like a freight train. Out of seemingly nowhere, there was a second assailant. His first thought was J’onn, but a single look revealed it to be Director Lane. He almost whimpered as the tiny powerhouse kicked him in the chest.

“Sloppy,” she commented.

“You try getting the laggard to train,” Alex shot back. “Get up,” she ordered him.

“Since when are there two of you?” He complained as he climbed back to his feet.

“If you had arrived on time, you would have known.” Alex told him. She took advantage of him watching out for Lucy, edging behind him and taking the boy out at the knees.

“I wonder what he was doing to be late this time,” Lucy pondered, standing relaxed and at ease. She threw him over her shoulder when he tried to tackle her.

“Don’t you mean _who_?” Alex glowered at him.

“Your sister,” he shot back, trying to go for Alex now.

Alex punched him in the nose before grabbing him to throw him to the mat. “Remind me to apologize to Kara for _ever_ suggesting she give him a chance.”

“You realize that means you’re not going to see leftovers or a potsticker for months, right?” Lucy joked, roundhouse kicking Mon-El in the chest when he tried to go for her again. “Your fight is with Agent Danvers, I’m merely here to keep you both in line.”

“Oh I’m sure with enough pouting she’ll share.” Alex was paying Mon-El as little attention as possible. Much of it was barking at him to fix his stance, guard his vitals, and focus instead of simply lashing out.

“Maybe if you turn into Lena.” Lucy joked. She had witnessed (and if she hadn’t she never would have believed it) Kara willingly giving Lena _two_ potstickers on the last game night. Everyone else (even Alex) had been basically growled at for even looking at the treat. Kara never shared food, considering how much she had to eat it made perfect sense.

_“Kindly leave me out of this,”_ Lena’s voice came over the speaker system. _“The system is holding steady, no fluctuations. Shall I increase the intensity?”_

“Yes, go up to fifty percent,” Lucy ordered. She was currently leaning on a wall between two panels. She could feel and hear the humming of the lights, but so far it was no stronger than being close to florescent tubes. The data pad on her wrist assured her that they were (even increased) maintaining a safe operating temperature.

Mon-El groaned as more drag was placed on his body. Had it always been this difficult to move without his powers? It was slowly entering his head that Lena Luthor had heard what he had said about Kara. Frankly, he hoped the woman-stealing human believed it. Maybe then she would leave his girl alone and he could finally convince Kara to stay away from her.

Admittedly, it didn’t help that everyone else seemed to have changed their opinions of the only free Luthor. She had even been allowed to know that Kara was Supergirl. He understood enough of the dynamics of the group that if Kara decided to leave someone, then the rest would surly follow.

“What’s she doing here?” He demanded to know, drawing on every ounce of royal indignation his mother had instilled in him.

_“Testing the new lamps, obviously,” _Lena drawled. She upped the lamps again in just enough time for Alex’s next punch to send the man-child flying. _That’s what you get, you cheating bastard_, she thought viciously. _“Don’t forget to wash after this Alex, we don’t know where he’s been.”_

“I won’t,” Alex replied. “Go ahead and shut down. We’re done for today.” She walked over to yank Mon-El to his feet. “Medbay, now. If you’re going to sleep around, then you’re going to do it responsibly.”

“But I can’t get human diseases!” Mon-El protested.

“But you can carry and spread them,” Lucy snapped. They had already proved that even if a species wasn’t susceptible, they could carry a pathogen. Kryptonians were an outlier, but they paid for that every time they solar flared.

“But!” He tried to protest, but he was still subjected to several hours of blood work and pretty much any humiliating exam Alex could imagine.

It was a very chastened Mon-El that eventually tried to leave the DEO. ‘Tried’ because J’onn caught him on the way out.

“Ah, I was hoping to catch you.” J’onn clapped a heavy hand on the shorter alien’s shoulder. “We need to have a discussion about your current conduct.”

Mon-El swallowed hard. J’onn did not sound happy. Not that he every really did, but his tone said a lot more than his words did.

By the time Mon-El actually left the building, his ears were burning.

* * *

Kara stared hard at her gathered group of female friends. “What on _Earth_ did you do to Mon-El? Not that I’m complaining, he’s finally leaving me alone! But he’s also avoiding anything remotely female.”

“Well…he might be convinced that he has a bad case of multiple STDs,” Alex admitted sheepishly. Yes, they had lied and given him a bunch of sugar pills to take in order to ‘clear it up’.

“We also used him to test the new lamps for the training room,” Lucy said, still smirking over the look on his face when she flipped him.

“I honestly don’t think it was anything _we_ did Darling,” Lena kissed her cheek as she retook her seat on the couch.

Maggie laughed. “No, I think it was his discussion with J’onn that did it.”

Kara frowned. “What did-”

“He gave him a _very_ through education on his behavior,” Vasquez said. “Now, are we actually going to watch the movie?

“Yeah, yeah, we’re watching it.” Alex reached for the remote so she could press play. “Lena, can you even tell us how you got this?”

“It all depends on who you know,” Lena leaned back into Kara, grinning when her girlfriend wrapped an arm around her. “Just press play.”

Kara settled deeper into the couch, arm wrapped around her girlfriend as the familiar theme song began to play. She and Alex began to sing along.

_Who you gonna call?_

The others shouted the next part with giggles: _Ghostbusters!_

* * *

That’s the end of this one. You guys can decide the kind of ‘talk’ that Space Dad J’onn J’onzz gave Mon-El or what (possibly made up) STDs Alex told him he had.

That being said, STDs are no joke. Please be safe for yourself and your partner(s).


End file.
